


(podfic of) Bottoming From The Top

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, Young Veins, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dominant Masochism, In Public, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Podfic, Spanking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>Pete's the one inflicting the pain, but he's definitely not the one in charge. He's pretty sure that any games being played here are between Ryan and Ryan. Ryan is the dom, and Ryan is the sub, and Pete is the sex toy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Bottoming From The Top

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bottoming From The Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232678) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Reader's Note: _my second attempt, woohoo! I think I'm improving slowly, though it's still far from good enough to really do the story justice, lol. Basically, what I'm saying is that if you haven't read the story, YOU HAVE MISSED OUT OMG. It is HOT. And really, really well written. So yeah, take that as a very, very enthusiastic rec. Also, if anybody feels like letting me know what works, doesn't work, what could be done better, etc., please do. You should know by now that I welcome any and all criticism if it's going to help me get better. :-)_

**Length:** 22m:48s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (21 MB) // M4B (21,8 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bottoming%20From%20The%20Top.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bottoming%20From%20The%20Top.m4b)


End file.
